Southern Love or Southern Battle
by WendyRocio
Summary: Theodore Grey is a successful business man working along side his father in the family company. When a great acquisition is available to CEO Christian Grey he sends out his number one man… his son. Teddy is willing to do whatever it takes to get the business done… but what happens when he meets a small town girl with a few secrets to hide? Will he close the deal or walk away?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**I thought about this and thought I would start writing. This story is about Teddy mostly, other characters from the books will come out too but he is the main character. It will focus on his business life and personal life as well. I don't know if I will continue or if it is a one-time chapter – I will go off of how everyone likes it! Hope you enjoy reading! Thanks! ****J**

Teddy's POV:

"Dad, I have all the documents saved on my laptop along with some hard copies in my briefcase – I think I have everything that I need." I say walking around my desk placing my laptop inside the briefcase."I am just making sure son. This is really big that's why you're the one going and not someone else." he says and I roll my eyes knowing he can't see me. "Thanks dad, I better go I have to head home and start packing for my flight. Tell mom I will be by around seven tonight." I say hoping he hangs up. "Don't be late Theodore, your grandparents are coming so don't make them wait!" "Bye dad," I say hanging up the phone and placing it on my desk. I look around my office and take a deep breath – this is the first time I am being sent half way across the country for a business deal without Gwen or my father. _This is all you Theodore! Prove yourself to everyone here! _I pick up my phone and get my suitcase and walk out of my office. As I am waiting on the elevator I get a text from my best friend Luis **_Hey bro! The girls thinking about a good bye party tonight? What you say? _**I look at the text tempted but I have already promised my parents dinner **_Naw bro got dinner plans with the fam. Don't stay out too late plane leaves at six thirty tomorrow… I ain't waiting on your ass either. LOL! _**I send the text and get in the elevator – as soon as I am in the garage I get in my dad's car and drive towards my apartment.

I pull up at my parent's house about ten til seven; I place my truck in park and turn off the ignition. Phoebe pulls up right behind me and gets out of her car "Teddy, when mom told me you got a truck I was like bull shit but that is ridiculous only because you are going to Texas doesn't mean you have to play the part too!" she says heading towards the front door. "Yeah…love you to sis!" I yell at her as she is getting in the house. I turn towards my new truck and smile. I walk up and notice my father standing at the door shaking his head. _Great what has daddy's little princess told him I've done now?_ "Hey dad," I say giving him a hug and heading towards the dining area when he doesn't say anything. I greet both my grandparents and my mother and sit down at the table next to Phoebe. "Daddy, have you seen Teddy's new toy?" my sister turn towards my father who is sitting down at the end of the table. "Yes, honey he showed me it right before he purchased it" he says to her in a tone that means conversation ended. "It looks like a Hot Wheel toy!" she says and my father looks at her "Phoebe it is your brothers' choice on what he drives – he didn't say anything about your Camaro when you purchased it now did he?" She turns away and rolls her eyes again and I chuckle once more. My mother comes in and sits down across from me. "Honey, will you say grace tonight?" I look up at her and decide not to argue and bow my head "Lord, thank you for this food and bless the hands that prepared it. Amen." I hear my sister chuckle next to me but the look on my dad's face stops her. We begin to eat with small talk around the table. Once we are done with dinner they serve us dessert - my grandfather is talking to my father and me about the baseball game that will be on in a couple of days. "Can't believe I am going to miss the game against the Yankees" I tell them eating a piece of the cream cheese pie my mother baked. "Well, your father and I will take pictures for you" my grandfather says laughing at me.

After dinner I get ready to head home but my sister stops me before I can say my good byes. "Teddy I got you something." I look at parents and then look back at my sister knowing it is going to be stupid. She hands me a box and I instantly know what they are but humor her by opening it "Be sure to wear them and send me a pic so I can make fun!" she says to me as I pull out some boots. "Sure will Phoebe!" I tell her and give her a hug. I say good bye to grandparents and parents and head home for the night knowing that it is late and I have to wake up early.

Talia's POV:

I finish counting the money in the register and place it in the money bag for deposit. I walk up stairs and place the bag in the safe and make sure it is locked. I head back down stairs and pick up my bag and say bye to everyone at the bar and head out. I walk down the road to a parking lot and get in my car and drive towards my place. As I am driving home I get a phone call and answer it "Hello?"

"Natalia, has dad called you?"

"No he didn't Robbie. Frank called and informed me of the situation."

"Well are you going to help out?

"Robbie, I walked out of the family business for a reason – dad and you!"

"I know but we could lose the company Natalia, does that not matter to you?"

"It does but you and dad made ya'lls decision when ya preferred a man over a woman - not just any woman…ME, Robbie… your sister and his daughter."

"Natalia, I was going with dad you know him all he wants is for the company to be good"

"Well Robbie tell papi good luck!" I say and press end on the steering wheel and drive towards my place as fast as possible.

I pull into the garage and place my car in park and just sit in my car thinking about my conversation with my brother. A knock on my window distracts me and I notice it is Carlos my body guard. I step out of my car and smile at him. "Hey Carlos, sorry I am late I had to close up tonight." I tell him not looking at him directly because he would know something is wrong. "Talia, Frank called he said some Christian guy is supposed to come to town tomorrow. He thinks they are going to try to offer your father a price."

I look at Carlos in shock and take my phone out of my purse and dial a number "Carlos, get me everything Frank knows about what is going to happen and get me some information about this man?" I say walking into the elevator. As the elevator door closes I get a tight feeling in my stomach. I step out of the elevator and call for Doris my housekeeper. "Yes, Mrs. Brady?" I smile at the fact that she continues to call me mrs even though Kyle had passed away a year ago. "Doris can you draw me a bath – I have to make an important phone call and then I would like to bathe and head to bed." She nods and heads towards my bathroom. I dial the same number again and on the third ring I get an answer "Natalia, it is about to be two o'clock what's up?" he says to me with a yawn. "Sorry Kevin, can we meet at the office today – I guess the company from Seattle wants to make an offer before us." I say walking in my bedroom.

**Hope everyone who reads it likes it! ****J****Let me know if I should continue! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

**Teddy POV:**

I pull up to the jet about a quarter after six and notice Taylor standing next to the jet with what looks like my father. I park my father's car and turn off the ignition. I step out and smile at my dad "What's up dad? Are you trying to make sure that I get here?" he looks at me, shakes his head and smiles. I start to get my bags from the trunk of the car but Taylor stops me and tells me the other men will take care of that.

"T, I have to start doing this kind of stuff myself. I won't have all this luxury in Texas." I say to Taylor

"That son is because you requested that or am I mistaken?" my father walks around the car and looks at me with a questioning look.

"You are correct dad, but I know that T and you have already made arrangements for security so that point is moot."

"Teddy, I told you security is a must not an option." I roll my eyes and get pillow from the back seat.

"Dad make sure Optimus gets to Texas safely!" I smile at my dad and notice Taylor smiling.

"Optimus?"

"Yeah thought I would name my truck!" I smile and head on the jet and notice Luis sleeping on one of the couches. _Damn how early did he get here? _I decide not to wake him and take a seat on the opposite couch as my father and Taylor step in the jet.

"Okay son, call your mother when you land and let me know what the plans are when you arrive."

"Will do dad," I say getting up and hugging him then he steps out of the jet and Taylor follows shooting me a grin "Guess who gets to drive Optimus?" I smile at T and head back to the couch as the door shuts. I lay my head down and on my pillow and fall asleep.

We arrive in Texas about four hours later and head to the apartment that Luis and I had chosen about two weeks before. Thankfully my father didn't have a say in our apartment since Taylor found it and cleared the neighborhood. Luis and I get dropped off at the front and get our bags out from the back of the suburban. We head inside and get in the elevator and press the security code for our floor. I look towards Luis and notice him looking through his phone. "Dude there is a bar not too far from here we totally have to go tonight." I look at him and smile "You will never change bro!"

We get in our apartment and notice a box on the table as we step inside. We lay our things on the floor and walk up to the box and read the card _**Remember why you are here! Dad**_ I smile and open the box and notice a small cooler. I look over to Luis and he pulls it out of the box and opens it "Bro your dad got us tequila! He rocks!" I can't help but smile and start looking around the apartment as Luis is still talking about the bottle of Jose dad packed. I pick up my bags and head up stairs to my new bedroom. As I am getting settled in I remember to call my mother so I pick up my phone and dial her number but get her voicemail. I leave her a message telling her that we arrived safely and are about to get ready to go meet the clients. I text my father and Taylor and tell them the same thing. Of course Taylor texts me back quickly but dad doesn't and I figure that mom and dad are a bit busy for me right now. "Hey bro start getting ready we have got to be there at two thirty!" I shout down stairs to Luis and get ready for a shower.

I get out of the shower and head back to my bedroom where I have laid all my clothes on my bed. As I am getting dressed my phone starts to ring. I pick it up and notice it is my sister. I roll my eyes and debate on ignoring it but decide against it and answer the call.

"What's up?"

"Hey Teddy!"

"What's up Phoebe? I got to finish getting ready and you are preventing that from happening."

"Haha... whatever Teddy. I thought I would tell you that Eva and I will be coming down to visit you Friday."

"Umm…who said that was okay?"

"Well Eva and I told daddy you probably missed us and that since you have to work, well we should come entertain you!"

"Okay, Phoebe… what time should we pick you up?"

"Umm… I don't know yet I shall get back to you with that information. Love you Teddy oh and Eva say she misses you!"

"Love you too sis and tell her I miss her too!"

I press end on my phone and pick up my shirt off the bed. I head to the closet and look in the mirror as I am buttoning up the shirt. I fix my collar and tuck my shirt it and just stare at myself in the mirror for a second. A knock on the door gets my attention and I head back to the bedroom.

"Come in"

"You ready bro?" Luis says coming in to my bedroom

"Almost" I say fixing my tie and picking up my jacket up from the bed.

"Meet you down stairs then," he says walking out of room texting someone

I put on my jacket and button it up. I pick up my wallet and cell phone off the bed and walk out my bedroom.

We pull up outside of Robles Corporation at two fifteen and step out of the car. Luis and I head inside the building and check in at the front desk. The receptionist kindly tells us to go to the sixteenth floor and the secretary of Mr. Robles will take us to the meeting room. Looking around the facility it looks like a nice well taken care of business nicely decorated with outstanding art work on the walls. We step into the elevator and I select the sixteenth floor. I look over at Luis and notice him on his phone probably looking for a club or something to go to tonight and I shake my head. As we arrive we are greeted by a nice looking brunette and told that Mr. Robles is on a call but we can go ahead and go into the conference room. As we follow the secretary I can't help but look at her as she is walking in front of us. I feel a nudge on my arm and look over at Luis and see him shake his head at me and I can't help but shrug and smile. As the young lady opens the door to the conference room to let us in, I look over to her and send her a small smile and notice her blush. As I take a seat in the conference room I take some paperwork out of my briefcase along with my MacBook and place it on the table to get everything in order for when Mr. Robles and his men walk in. I glance up and notice Luis looking around the room at the wall décor but stops in front of a mini bar in the corner and I shake my head and focus back on the issue at hand.

Mr. Robles walks in exactly at two thirty along with three other men behind him and they sit across from where we have placed our things. The young brunette comes back in with some coffee and bottle waters and places them on the corner of the table. She walks around the table and hands a blonde man a small paper and turns towards us and smiles – I ignore her smile and turn towards the man she handed the note too as he leans over to whisper something to Mr. Robles and he nods to him. The secretary walks out of the conference room and Mr. Robles stands.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce my team," he says "Mr. Frank Rosco is over our finance department, Mr. Ricardo Robles is over marketing and sales also my nephew and lastly Mr. John Dipero, he is one of our board members. Oh and my son is running late but he will be here."

"Nice to meet everyone my name is Theodore Grey and this is my colleague Luis Santos. My father was unable to make his appearance at this time due to situations back in Seattle but he plans to be here when this deal closes."

"If it closes, don't you mean?" Mr. Rosco states and I look at him curiously and turn back to Mr. Robles.

"I am sure we will come to an agreement," I smile to him. As everyone sits down Luis and I stand and are about to start when a young man comes in and Mr. Robles stand once again "I am sorry, this is my son Roberto Robles Jr. – I had mentioned that he was going to be late." I nod to him and they both take a seat.

Our presentation and talk takes about two and a half of how beneficial the sale would be for everyone involved in both parties. I make very clear that what we plan for the company is for it to get back on track to where it once was and provide economical and financial stability to small business around the area. As Luis concludes with providing each one of the men with a copy of the contract that we put in place along with the offer we take our seats. After a short while of everyone looking over the documentation we start to notice small whispering in between all five men. I load an email on my MacBook and start an email with my father

**TO: Christian Grey**

**FROM: Theodore Grey**

**SUBJECT: Robles Corp.**

**Dad, **

**We have concluded our presentation and by the looks of things we could close this deal in a matter of weeks. I will inform you more after we have exited the meeting.**

**Theodore Grey**

In no time my father response to my email

**TO: Theodore Grey**

**FROM: Christian Grey**

**SUBJECT: RE: Robles Corp.**

**Teddy, **

**That's great new to hear son. I am sorry I missed your call earlier I had a session with Claude and I figured you were getting prepared for the meeting. Taylor will be in town this afternoon with "Optimus" – your mother smiled when I mentioned the name to her.**

**Christian Grey**

I smile at the email and close my laptop to focus back to what happening in the room but just continued small whispers go around the men. Luis nudges me and throws me thumbs up under the table and smiles. Mr. Rosco gets up and steps out of the conference room with his cellphone in hand and both Roberto's look at his direction. We all stay quiet for about a minute or two until he walks back in. He takes a seat and whispers to Mr. Robles and turns towards us.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Santos – I will be direct with you that was another company interested in our facility along with our business. I have agreed to set up a meeting with them on Friday afternoon." He stands and walks over to the mini bar in the corner and gets a glass of what looks like whiskey or brandy "We feel that they deserve a chance to make their case as you have done today, gentlemen."

"I couldn't agree more with you Mr. Rosco. If we were in your place we would look at all available options but I can assure all of you that we will offer you the best for what this company is worth." Luis and I stand and shake everyone's hands and start to pack our belongings.

"Mr. Grey, I will have my father secretary call you next week to arrange a meeting with both of you and whomever you plan to bring. We would like all our board members informed before anything goes further with either company." Roberto says and exits the conference room with his cousin.

Luis and I are both directed to the front where the nice looking brunette is sitting behind the desk writing something. As we walk towards her, I nudge Luis to get his attention and point towards an office across the hall from us and see Roberto Jr. on the phone with someone looking extremely pissed. His cousin Ricardo notices us looking that way and gets up and lowers the blinds and closes the door.

"Well that can't be good?"

"I am not so sure, Luis let's get all this situated and head back to the apartment and start working on a new presentation for next week."

"Damn, mean that on our first night in Texas we get to stay in working," he says and walks up to the desk.

"Hello, gentlemen how does next Wednesday sound to both of you?" she says looking directly at me and completely ignoring Luis.

"Actually Thursday afternoon works better for us," he states to her and she just smiles.

"Of course would two o'clock work?" she says looking at Luis giving him a fake smile and I can't help but chuckle.

"Perfect, thank you" he says and walks towards the elevator rolling his eyes and I turn to follow him. "Damn, Grey you gotta stop doing that shit to women."

"What are you talking about, bro?"

"Batting you eyelashes and make them completely ignore me," he says walking in the elevator and I can't help but laugh.

The car is parked out front once we step out of the doors. I get in and pull out my phone and dial my father's phone number. The phone rings but there is not answer so I hang up when the voicemail hits. We sit in silence for about half the ride until my phone starts to vibrate – it is my father.

"Dad, we might have an issue."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we thought everything was going good until their financial office received a call and there is another company interested also."

"How do you know this?"

"He walked back in and told us. Can you get Welch or somebody to look into this?"

"I will son. What are the plans now?"

"Luis and I are heading back to the apartment to start talking about a new presentation to make."

"Sounds good to me son, let me know if you need anything."

"Alright, bye dad." I hang up the phone and turn towards Luis and see him on his phone. I shake my head and turn to look out the window.

As Gary our CPO drops us off at the front we get off and head inside. Once inside the apartment I lay my things on the floor next to the coat rack in the entrance and head towards the living area and take a seat. Luis follows suit but gets a glass of whiskey before sitting across from me.

"Dude, can we not work on that presentation right now I am hungry?" he says rubbing his stomach

"Yeah that sounds good I figured that we could brainstorm today. What should we have to eat?"

"I don't know anything sounds good to me. Pick something I have to answer this call."

He walks to his room and I pick up a telephone book off of the coffee table and start looking. I decide on pizza and call to order a large pepperoni and jalapeno. Luis walks back into the room and sits back down as I get off the phone. "PIZZA! I am crazy hungry," he says and I laugh at his expression.

**Talia's POV:**

I am sitting at the table eating some spaghetti that Doris has made for me when I get call. I answer it immediately knowing who it is.

"Hello"

"Natalia, it's Kevin – we arranged a meeting for Friday."

"Great, I will have everything ready by then." I hang up the phone and set it down on the table. I get up and get my laptop and start to type and email.

**TO: Ricardo Robles**

**FROM: Natalia Brady**

**SUBJECT: Thank you**

**Rikki, **

**Thanks for the information that you provided to Kevin. I hear that a meeting has been arranged for Friday with my father and his staff. I won't be present at any meetings until we can sign everything. Thank you it really does mean the world to me that you are helping me…**

**Love you, **

**Talia **

I wait for a quick response but nothing so I get up and clean up the table and place everything but my glass of wine in the dishwasher. I walk back to the couch with my laptop and see an email.

**TO: Natalia Brady**

**FROM: Ricardo Robles**

**SUBJECT: RE: Thank you**

**Talia, **

**Don't mention it prima. It is not gunna be as easy as you would like it though. This other company is real competition and they know what they want. Grey is pretty cocky about getting this deal done. Let me know if Kevin needs anything. I will see you in two days. **

**Love you, **

**Rikki**

I sit on the couch looking at the email thinking about what happens next…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Talia's POV:**

By Friday morning I am basically drained from this week's action from running the bar and making sure everything is ready for the presentation this afternoon at my father's company. As usual on Friday's I am doing inventory at the bar when Carlos informs me Kevin has arrived "Please tell him to meet me in the office" I say putting the last bottle on the shelf. As he heads to tell Kevin what I have said I go behind the bar and get a bottle of champagne. As I make my way up I hear both men talking in my office about the big game tonight in between the Mariners and Yankees. "Ya know if ya were smart ya would bet on the Yankees tonight" I say walking up to Kevin handing him the bottle and giving him a hug. "That's one thing Kyle loved about you girl – always faithful to your teams even though they suck!" Kevin states and Carlos laughs as he exits my office. I turn towards Kevin and give him an evil eye and head towards the safe. I reach in for a USB drive and some files and lock the safe. I turn and walk towards Kevin and he smiles as I take my seat across from him. I hand him both the files and the drive and see him flip through them. "Very nice Talia, I still don't know why you won't come work for me?" he says laying the files on the table next to him. "You know why." I say standing up walking towards the window. "I told your brother I wouldn't go back unless I had too." I turn back to face him and he nods his head not saying a word. He stands with the documents and bottle in hand and head towards the door but once there he turns around "Are you gunna make it dinner next weekend?" he says. I turn around to look out the window ignoring his question after a few seconds I hear the door close behind me and know he has left. I walk back towards my desk and open my laptop and notice an email from my brother

**TO: Natalia Brady**

**FROM: Roberto Robles Jr.**

**SUBJECT: Coincidence… I think not!**

**Natalia, **

**Is it possible that you listened and are trying to help my dad out with the company? I just looked at the schedule and noticed Kevin Brady's name on the agenda for today, surely that's not a coincidence? If you have… thank you.**

**Robbie R.**

I decide not to write back knowing that he wouldn't like the response and he would probably get mad at me. I close my laptop and sit there thinking of how my father would react if he knew my intentions. My phone vibrates and I read the message **Carlos: Ready kid?** I get my purse and head downstairs to meet Carlos at the door with the keys in his hand. As we ride home, we talk about the game tonight.

"There is gunna be a lot of people at the bar tonight, you sure you wanna come?"

"Talia that's' the reason why I am gunna go" he says glancing over at me

"I don't see why? No one even knows me."

"Talia, I told Kyle I would take care of you even if it was against perverted drunk men." I turn towards him laugh and shake my head. Once we arrive home I head straight to my bedroom for a quick shower and head to bed.

At five o'clock exactly my alarm goes off for me to wake up – I press snooze for ten more minutes of sleep. Ten minutes later my phone goes off again and I roll out of bed and head down stairs to see both Carlos and Doris in the living room watching a movie on the couch. I tip toe across the kitchen floor and hear Doris in the living room "If you are hungry, there is left over enchiladas from lunch on the counter." I get a bottle of water from the fridge and walk to the living room and sit on the carpet across from both of them. "How do you always know I am back there?" she looks over at me and shrugs her shoulders and Carlos just smiles at me. I watch about two minutes of the movie and get up and head up stairs to my bed room. I open my closet and start looking for something to wear tonight and settle on a Yankees top, jean shorts and a pair of boots. Once I know what to wear I lay them on the corner of my bed and head towards the bath room to start to fix my hair and make-up.

At 6:30 I head down stairs to meet Carlos since he has decided to drive me to the bar tonight. I lay my purse down on the bar and walk around the apartment but can't find him anywhere. I pick up my phone and dial his number but before I press call the elevator opens and here comes Carlos and Jerry. By the expression that Carlos is giving me I can tell he doesn't agree on my wardrobe but doesn't say anything, though the look that Jerry has on his face make him say something to him as he whispers something in his ear and Jerry goes back into the elevator without saying a word. I shake my head and go into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I hear Carlos say the car is ready down stairs so I pick up my purse and head towards the elevator with him close behind me. He selects the Garage button and looks over at me and shakes his head. "Hey it could be worse than this" I say to him and he rolls his eyes.

**Teddy's POV:**

I wake up from my quick nap to a knock on my door. I get up from the bed and walk over an open it and find both Ava and my sister all dressed up. I look at both of them without saying anything knowing what they are about to ask. "Teddy, can we go out tonight?" my sister says and I can't help close the door on them and head back to bed but as I pull the covers over my head Phoebe barges in like she owes the place.

"Teddy, c'mon! Luis says you guys haven't gone out at all since you arrived."

"Please, Teddy! I promise Phoebe and I will be on our best behavior!"

"Will you get out of my room?" I say under the blankets. Both girls look at each other confused.

"Depends, does that mean yes?"

"Yes, Phoebe it does. NOW GET OUT!"

I hear both girls giggling out my door as they close it behind them. I lay there a minute then hear my phone beep. I get out from underneath the blankets and get my phone and see a message from Ava. _**Ava: C'mon Teddy! We are ready! **_I look over to the clock and it is about to be eight o'clock – I roll my eyes and get out of bed and head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After my shower I am in my closet with a towel wrapped around my waist when my sister comes in my room. "Teddy, we are leaving if you… eww… put some clothes on!" she says and turns to exit my room. I can't help but laugh at her and get back to choosing what I am going to wear. I settle on some jeans and a white v-neck and decide to wear the boots that Phoebe bought me. I have been wearing them around here to break them in but I figured that I wouldn't wear them for another week or so but I guess I was wrong. As I head down stairs I see Ava sitting on the couch on her phone. "Hey, where is Phoebe and Luis?" she looks over at me and shrugs her shoulders and yells "PHOEBE, YOUR BROTHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" I look at her confused and see Phoebe coming from the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand. She smiles at Ava and I feel like they are up to something but I don't really care at this moment. "I think I left my wallet on my night stand – Phoebe go find Luis and let him know that we are about to head out." I say to her as I am running up the stairs. I get my wallet and head back down stairs to find Luis and Phoebe talking and Ava laughing right behind them. "Are we ready?" I say and everyone nods.

I am driving my truck to the bar that Ava and Phoebe scoped out earlier this evening - listening to them fight about directions. They had settled Ava should sit up front since she knew where it was but of course Phoebe has to put her input. About ten minutes later we find it thanks to Luis and his phone. I park towards the end and see the explorer of CPO's that are following us, thanks to my father and Taylor. Luis gets out of the truck and helps my sister out also, I look over my shoulder and notice Ava jump out and I can't help but laugh. I knew that my sister was more girly than my cousin but seriously not being able to get off a truck with a nine inch lift kit without help. I roll my eyes and dig through the console for my cologne and spray some on. _Okay – I'm ready! _I jump off the truck and lock it. As we get inside the girls head to the restroom and Luis and I head towards the bar. As we wait for the bartender to get to us, I notice a girl coming down the stairs. _Damn… _"Bro, you want something?" I turn towards Luis and nod not really paying attention to what he orders and turn back but I don't' see her anymore. I feel a nudge on my shoulder and I see Luis handing me a Corona. I look at him with a weird look and he laughs "I am not gunna poison you, bro. Trust me you'll like it." I take a drink and see both my sister heading towards us. "C'mon Ava found a table next to a TV," she says and I get my beer and follow my sister.

We get to the table I see Ava talking to some guy with a cowboy hat and of course I go into "big brother mode" but Phoebe grabs my arm "Don't Teddy!" I look over at her and shake my head and turn back to them and see them just talking. I sit facing the TV and notice that the game already started. As a commercial comes on I glance over to where Ava and the cowboy were at and notice that she isn't there. I look to my side and don't see Luis or Phoebe either. I get up and look around and see everyone on the dance floor. I shake my head as Phoebe waves me to go dance. I sit back down and continue to watch the game.

At the bottoms of the sixth the Yankees are winning by one when my sister comes over to the table to get a drink. "Teddy can you get me a beer? Or maybe another bucket like Luis got earlier?" I look over at her and roll my eyes and head towards the bar. I stand at the bar looking at the TV when I hear someone ask me something. "Yankees or Mariners?" I look to see who is talking to me and see the girl I saw earlier coming down the stairs. As I look at her I notice her shirt and smirk. "You wouldn't like my answer?" I say and she smiles as she puts a napkin in front of me. "What can I get you, Mariner?" She says with a very nice smile and I can't help but take a seat "I'll take a Corona" she smiles and heads towards the ice box and pulls out a bottle. "Here you go Mariner!" she says and winks at me. As she continues to get other peoples orders I continue to look at her but keep an eye on the game.

Once I am almost out of beer, I look over to her and she smiles and gets another one out of the box and comes towards me. "I hope you needed another one?" she says placing it right next to my bottle "Here in a second I will," I say and chug the rest of it "Well good thing I've kept an eye on you," she says smiling at me. "Teddy, where is my beer?" my sister says putting her arm around my neck and kissing my cheek. I look over at her but notice her walking away without saying another word. I glance over at my shoulder and see Phoebe looking up at the TV completely oblivious of what was going on two seconds before she interrupted. As a male bartender passes I ask for a bucket of coronas for table in front of the TV with the game on and he nods his head. Phoebe smiles and at me and I can't help but get annoyed and get up and head back to the table. Phoebe follows me back to the table asking what's wrong the entire time. "Mariners are losing" I say to her and she look up to the TV. "Ya'll needed a refill on ya'lls bucket?" I look over my shoulder and see the same girl, I smile at her but she doesn't return it. "Yeah," Phoebe says and as she starts to leave my sister stops her "Umm… I am sorry but can I ask you a question?" She looks at my sister and fakes a smile "Sure" my sister gets off the stool and stands right next to her "Where did you get your boots?" I can't help but laugh at my sister and get a drink from my beer. "That's fine; I got them in a boutique here in town. You should ask your boyfriend to take you by sometime," she says and I turn around to look at her and I hear Phoebe laughing "Oh hun, he is not my boyfriend; he is my older brother" she says back to her and picks up a beer from the bucket." She looks over at me and then turns back to Phoebe "I am sorry!" she says and walks away.

At the bottom of the ninth with Yankees winning by four and two outs I decide to go look for her. _Game is over already! _I go up to the bar and notice her at a table with a Hispanic looking guy. I keep an eye on both of them and realize that he has noticed that I am watching her when he says something to her and she looks back at me. She turns back towards that guy and he gets up and goes up the stairs. As soon as I notice him leaving I make my way over to her "So I guess them Yankees won!" she looks over her shoulder and smiles as she sits on the stool crossing her legs and I can't help but start thinking of something… "Yup, it looks like, don't it?" she says distracting me from my thoughts.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No, it's more of a mini vacation, how about you?"

"Born and raised in Texas. I've lived most of my life here."

"I'm Teddy by the way."

"Talia," she says with a smile that takes my breath away. As we continue to make small talk a Luke Bryan song comes on. I look towards the dance floor and notice Ava dancing with the cowboy but what captures my attention is Luis and my sister getting pretty cozy with each other – my thoughts are distracted by Talia "Wanna dance?" I look back at her and nod my head. She takes my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. We dance the whole song without saying anything to each other. As the song comes to an end I get a hold of her hand head back to the table where we were sitting at previously.

As we make our way back to the table I notice a man standing close by with a brief case , when we arrive she smiles at me and whispers in my ear "Can I come find you here in a sec?" I look over to the man and nod my head and walk back to my original table. As I get back to the table I notice Luis and Ava talking at the table but no sign of Phoebe. "Hey where is Phoebe?" Ava points to the dance floor and I notice her with a guy in the dance floor. I look over to Luis and notice that he isn't drinking beer anymore but taking shots. _Surely he isn't stupid enough to be interested in my sister. _I sit down next to him but he makes no eye contact. "Who's the hottie, cuz?" I look over at Ava and notice her itching for info on Talia but decide not to say much "Some girl" she rolls her eyes and I can't help but laugh.

**Talia's POV: **

As Teddy walks away I look at Kevin who has a look on his face I turn walk completely pass him without saying anything. I make my way up to the office and take a seat behind my desk waiting on Kevin to catch up. He comes in and closes the door behind him and sets his briefs case on the table. I wait for him to say something but he doesn't - I get up and head to look out the window "Do you have something to say or are you just going to stand there?" I turn around and see him standing there and I know that he is thinking of his brother. I go to the mini bar in the corner and pour him a glass of whiskey, I walk toward him and set the glass down on the table and take a seat on one of the couches. He takes a seat and gets the glass. "Kevin, it's been.." I am interrupted by him when he puts his hand up and shakes his head "Natalia you don't have to explain anything to me. I know that you deserve to move on it is just weird seeing that happen. I came here to tell you that the meeting this evening went fairly well they want to have a meeting with board about both propositions. The way Rikki told me the board might want to arrange a meeting with both Grey and us separately. I will contact you once they arrange a date and time." He finishes the drink and gets up from the seat and turns towards me "Talia, I want you happy and I know that means that you have to move on." He turns and exits the office without saying another word to me. I sit there thinking but I am interrupted by Carlos coming in the office "Talia there is an issue outside" I get up from the couch and follow Carlos out.

As we make our way down stairs I don't see anything wrong but notice that he is heading towards outside. As we step outside I don't notice much happening but my attention is turned to my men around a couple a few feet from the entrance. I make my way towards them and recognize a voice "My brother is going to kill us if he finds out that we are together. You need to calm down Luis!" I walk up and see Teddy's sister with a drunk guy. I walk towards her and pull her to the side to see what's happening as my men stay with her friend. "Don't do anything to him please! He is drunk that's all," she says looking back at him "Hun I need to know what's going on?" She looks at me looking confused but I am distracted as I see Teddy heading this way with another girl behind him. "I need to know what's going on NOW! Your brother is making his way over here." She looks at me shaking her head "He can't find out about us" I look up to Carlos behind me and motion him to stop Teddy. As I make my way towards her friend I can hear Teddy getting mad at Carlos. "I need ya to take him up to my office immediately." I state to my men and head back to speak with Teddy's sister. "I need you to calm down and stay here with Jose he works for me okay? I am going to talk to your brother." I turn and walk towards Teddy who is pissed at Carlos for making him wait there "Thank you, Carlos you can take care of the business inside and I will talk to them." Carlos nods and heads inside and I turn my attention back to him "Teddy everything is okay..." I am interrupted by a girl next to him "Can I go to see Phoebe?" I nod my head and look at Teddy who looks very intimidating at the moment "She is okay Teddy look at me" I say getting him to look at me "She came out here to gets some air and some guy started to talk to her and her friend thought something else so he defended her." He continues to look at me not knowing if to believe me or not. "Teddy she is okay my men had the young man escorted off the property and her friend is in my office I need to go make sure he is okay." He nods his head at me and I turn and walk back towards Phoebe, she looks up at me and I lean in to hug her and whisper in her ear "Someone tried to make a pass at you and your friend defended you." I pull away and she nods to me.

As I make my way up to my office I can hear the young man arguing with Carlos. I open the door and see him seating down on my couch in between two of men and Carlos standing in front of my desk. I walk towards my mini bar and pour two glasses of water and walk back to have a seat across from him. I set the glass of water in front of him and take a sip of mine and set it on the table. "Please leave us," I say and both men get up from the couch and exit – I turn towards Carlos but he doesn't move and I can't help but roll my eyes at him and turn back to the matter in hand.

"What's your name?"

"Luis, why am I up here?"

"So that your girlfriend's brother doesn't kick your ass."

"Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't. Now if Phoebe tells him or not that is up to her but as of right now he thinks you're a great friend for defending his sister" he looks at me confused

"Teddy was told that someone was making a pass at his sister and you defended her."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that look that he had in his eyes told me he would have done something to you." He takes a drink of water and sits there thinking.

"Once you are able to head back down stairs Carlos will follow you out" I say getting up and heading towards the door "And Luis please make sure that next time you are here you don't cause a scene like this again. I won't make up another lie."

"Thank you, Ms?" I walk out ignoring him and head back down stairs.

I get down stairs and notice that the bar is empty except everyone who is cleaning up. I look up at the clock behind the bar and it is 3:34 AM. _Wow… the night went by quick. _I head towards the front entrance and see Teddy talking to a few men in a black vehicle. "Excuse me," Luis says trying to exit I move out of the way and he heads towards Teddy. As they both talk with the men in the explorer Teddy glances over at my direction. He says something and Luis gets in the explorer and they drive off as Teddy walks towards me. I smile at him as he drives his hand through his hair. "Thank you, for your help and I am sorry for what happened." I can't help but smile and nod my head to him. "Good night Talia," he says to me and kisses me on the cheek and walks towards a lifted truck towards the end of the parking lot. I smile as I head back inside to help with clean up.

**I know this chapter was long but I couldn't just cut out in the middle! Thanks for reading and I hope everyone liked it! Let me know what ya think! **


End file.
